<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Queen by znsolomon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028409">The Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/znsolomon/pseuds/znsolomon'>znsolomon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blaseball (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Team Spirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/znsolomon/pseuds/znsolomon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-way through Season 11, Wyatt Pothos has a chance to make history.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“…And now for the Splort. We turn our attention to Breckenridge, where the Jazz Hands will once again host the Wild Wings. All eyes will be on the Jazz Hands’ new star pitcher, Wyatt Pothos, as she attempts to make history, after a record-tying four consecutive shutout wins just a few days ago…”</em>
</p><p>Pothos took a few last gulps from her water bottle, stomping it flat underfoot before slamming her head back into the locker and sighing. She could hear the crowd already, despite the game not starting for another hour. The chanting had started up, reverberating throughout the stadium. There was a lot of indiscriminate chatter, but one word was clearly audible in the din.</p><p>
  <em>“Queen! Queen! Queen!” </em>
</p><p>She shook her head, jumped to her feet, and started stretching, trying to forget that she’d already done her warm-up exercises twice already. “What the hell am I even nervous about anyway?” She announced to an empty locker room as she stretched. “You’d think after getting taken over by a giant peanut, the regular blaseball wouldn’t faze me anymore…”</p><p>Could it be the Streak? No, that was just something the fans had cooked up. It had been embarrassing enough, falling to the Jazz Hands and immediately becoming their star pitcher. They were so nice, she didn’t want to show them up in her first season with them! Still, the start of the season had been fun. Her pitching had been incredible, but it was clear the Jazz Hands weren’t good enough for a playoff run, so she was able to relax a bit. Then came their first match against the Tokyo Lift, and-</p><p>
  <em>Quitter. </em>
</p><p>Pothos stiffened up, wincing at the muscle pain and quickly going into shoulder rotations to try and get the kink out. Yeah, that Lift game was something else. Hell, Pothos wasn’t even sure what her relationship with Wyatt Quitter even <em>was</em> anymore, but damn if it wasn’t good to see her former team-mate again. Quitter always seemed to make her more competitive, and so she pitched like crazy, not letting the Lift get a single run. A shutout win.</p><p>And then…she never really stopped. The Wild Wings had been up next, and she’d enjoyed cutting loose on their line-up. They got 2 hits total that game, and didn’t make it to first base in eight out of nine innings. Then came the Tigers, the top team in their division, but her new team had come in clutch, their amazing fielding helping her pull off yet another shutout win. One more trip to the Wild Wings last week had put her at four shutouts, which is when some fan did some digging and found the only other four-shutout streak had happened in season 7, and had ended at four. She had a chance to break the record.</p><p>The locker room door swinging open caught Pothos’ attention, and she snapped up sharply. A bit too sharply, as she hit her head on a locker and winced. Chuckling slightly, Campos entered, giving Pothos a warm smile. “Hey hun. You doing alright?”</p><p>“Yeah…yeah sure. I’m fine” Pothos waved her hand to dismiss the concerns, but Campos frowned.</p><p>“Look…Wyatt. You’ve been off your game all week, ever since this whole ‘Streak’ thing started. What’s wrong?”</p><p>Pothos sighed, about to speak up when a noise from beyond the locker room door caught her attention. “Hey now, how many more of y’all are back there?”</p><p>“Whoops. Sorry ladies.” The brightly coloured shape of Combs Estes’ hair made its way through the door, followed shortly by Combs Estes. “Eli almost dropped the baby.”</p><p>“Hey now, it ain’t my fault! I’ve held lots of babies before, Doyle’s just a wriggler that’s all…” The large figure of Elijah Valenzuela ducked through the doorway, carrying Baby Doyle. One by one, the rest of the Jazz Hands followed, crowding around Pothos with reassuring smiles.</p><p>Campos looked sheepish “what can I say…I was gonna go give you a pep talk, but these goofballs can’t stay out of other people’s business, huh?” The energy of the room was so positive that Pothos couldn’t help but smile, but Campos wasn’t done. “Hun…we know things have been tricky. Moving to a new team always is, and that’s without all the nonsense with the Pods. But whatever it is, you can talk to us. We’re a team.”</p><p>“That’s the problem!” Pothos gritted her teeth. “It’s all this ‘Queen Pothos’ stuff. You’ve all been so nice to me, but now the fans are saying that none of you matter…I don’t want to lord over any of you.” Pothos hung her head, but looked up sharply when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Holden had stepped forward, smiling sadly.</p><p>Eli barked a sharp laugh. “Pothos, who the heck do you think you are? I punch cops on the regular, you think I’d let someone ‘rule over me’ when we play Blaseball?”</p><p>Steph Weeks lent a few hands on Eli’s shoulder as he grinned. “I mean, we don’t even have a <em>coach</em>. That’s how little we care about listening to others, right?”</p><p>“Besides” Tamara Crankit piped up “You wouldn’t even have a streak if it wasn’t for us. The batters ground out to us as often as you strike em out!”</p><p>Campos offered a hand up to Pothos. “Wyatt, we play Blaseball here like we play Jazz, right? Jazz isn’t about strict orders. It’s about doing your own thing, feeling it out, and finding out who you want to be. And we’ll help you out any way you want us to.”</p><p>“Hell yes we will!” Combs cheered, and a few more Jazz Hands chimed in. Pothos was pretty sure Agan said something nice, but she couldn’t for the life of her remember what it was.</p><p>Pothos grinned, taking Campos’ hand and pulling herself to her feet. “Thanks team. C’mon, we’ve got a game to win.”</p><p> </p><p>Pothos took up position on the mound for her first pitch of the day. Summers Preston of the Wild Wings stepped up to the plate, wind whipping around her uniform as she raised her bat, wincing slightly. Pothos had got Summers out countless times across the previous few shutout games. “Feel like going easy on me this time, Pothos?” Summers called out.</p><p>Pothos chuckled, shaking her head. “Not a chance.” The crowd died down as Pothos got ready. The rest of the Hands were right. She was never going to lead the team, because the team didn’t need a leader. Instead, it needed a Wyatt Pothos that knew who she wanted to be. And right now, on the mound, she wanted to be a Queen.</p><p>And the other team better learn how to Kneel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“-And here comes the final pitch, beautiful form, and – oh my word the batter didn’t even get a chance to swing – yes, the umpires have called a strike, that’s one final strikeout for Pothos and she’s done it folks, I don’t believe it, Wyatt Pothos becomes the first ever pitcher to complete five shutout games in a row, this is exceptional scenes here-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wyatt Pothos would go on to pitch a streak of 6 completed shutout games, and 8 complete shutout games across the whole of Season 11. Both of these are new records in Blaseball history.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>